The invention relates to a solid state thermostat and control apparatus, especially for hot water heaters and water heating systems.
Conventional temperature controls for water heaters have been utilized for controlling the heating of water in residential and commercial heaters utilized for heating water and storing the heated water in both commercial and residential sites. Conventional controls typically use electromechanical devices which, although functional, are subject to mechanical failure.
A further limitation on conventional water heater systems is the tendency to overheat water to a temperature beyond the desired temperature, thereby entailing the use of additional energy.
In accordance with the foregoing, it is clear that the need remains for a water heater thermostat and controller which addresses the foregoing disadvantages.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for controlling the heating of a hot water system to avoid over heating water to a temperature above the desired temperature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for controlling a water heater system which avoids the mechanical failure problems commonly associated with electromechanical devices.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a control apparatus which can be used to remotely turn off the heating element of a hot water heater when hot water is not needed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a controller for a hot water system which includes safety features responsive to overheating and temperature detector failure.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.